ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omniverse (film)
Omniverse is a movie based off of the Z-Force episode Ben Tennyson: Origins. This movie takes place 5 years after Omniverse. Plot The movie starts off with planet Galvan II ''being attacked by an unknown enemy ship. (Soldier on the radio): The ship... The ship can't take anymore blasts! One more blast and we're-- The radio connection suddenly got cut off. (Azmuth): (sigh) (looks up at the sky) Why did I not see this before? Why were we fools? Myaxx apppears and shooks her head. (Myaxx): No you're not, stop saying that. (Azmuth): But it is true''. (Myaxx): Stop it! All you've done is whine and complain that we did something wrong while inoccent Galvans have been battling and dying! Azmuth scratches his head and flips the table (a small one enough for him to flip), throwing all of his projects' blueprint. (Azmuth): It is! I know it is. We're going to die, and no one can stop'' it''. (Myaxx): How do you know?! (Azmuth): Because I''' know. (Myaxx): No, you know something else, and I can tell from that face. (Azmuth): (sigh) The Galvans- We looked through our minds, through the books. What we didn't look through was our hearts. Because of that, we will pay the price. Azmuth pushed a button, opening up a small spaceship, fitting only one person. (Azmuth): Get in there. You still have a chance. (Gets a microchip and gives it it Myaxx) Here, give this to Tennyson. (Myaxx): Tennyson? He hasn't talked to us in years! How can you be sure he's willing to talk to us now? Azmuth whispers a'' name'' to Myaxx, which left her shocked. Azmuth then steps back and pushes the button once again, closing the ship's door. The ship started counting down until it launches. (Myaxx): Wait! Why can't you come with me? (Azmuth): I'' have to pay the price, too. I have to die with my fellow men. The enemy ship comes closer to Azmuth's tower. It prepares its laser which is coming towards the tower. It ends with a flash of light. Logo appears :P 'Earth We see Ben, 21 years old, fighting Dr. Animo, one of his oldest foes. (Dr. Animo): Muwahahaha! Now, Tennyson, choose. Get me and stop the Animal Mutation bomb from exploding or save these innocent civilians! (Ben): ... (transforms into XLR8 and beats up Animo, destroys the bomb, and save the civillians) How about no? (After a few minutes) We see Ben in Tennyson Tower talking to Gwen. (Gwen): So... how was saving the day? (Ben): ... (Gwen): (sigh) Listen Ben, I know life has been rough for you since Grandpa... you know, and that Kevin problem, but I know you'll find it in your heart that- Ben storms out of the conversation. (Gwen): Listen, I'm going to go on planet Orxion, which means I'll be away for a week. (Sees a picture of Ben, Gwen and Grandpa on a fishing trip) You know, we're not kids anymore... We have to make our own decisions now... (vanishes) Ben goes to his work room and takes a nap. We see Ben and Gwen, 16 years old again, saying goodbye to Grandpa Max. (Ben, 16 years old): Grandpa, do you really need to go? (Grandpa Max): It's a mission, Ben. I have to. It's important. (Puts his hands in Ben's and Gwen's shoulder) listen, I'm going to go away for a long time. You guys, you have to keep each other safe, okay? They give Grandpa Max a big and emotional hug. After that, Max goes into the ship and Ben and Gwen wave goodbye. Suddenly, the space ship gets shot by a missle. We hear Gwen screaming, "Grandpa!!!" Ben wakes up from his dream and hears a crash at the balcony of Tennyson Towers. Ben gets his Plumber Gun out of his desk and looks if the ship is friendly or not. Ben goes up the balcony and aims at the spaceship. The doors open and we see Myaxx. (Ben): Myaxx? (Myaxx): Ben-- (collapses) Ben catches Myaxx and carries her to the infirmary with his cyborg helper, Mathew. After being cared at the infirmary, Myaxx wakes up and tells Ben everything. (Ben): Who attacked Galvan? (Myaxx): I-- I don't know... (Ben): Your face tells something else. (Myaxx): It's... It's Vilgax. Ben's eyes widened. He clutches his fists and gets angered. (Ben): Impossible! I killed him... I... I know I did. I was there. Ben remembers a flashback, the time when he killed Vilgax. He was in the planet Vilgaxia, fighting Vilgax on top of a castle. Ben transformed into several aliens and fought him. (Ben): You killed Grandpa Max! (Vilgax): And so...? I still won, Tennyson. I broke you. broke your spirit. Broke you at last! Ben gets angered and transforms into Fourarms and pushes Vilgax off the castle's tower, making him fall from a 20 story tower. Ben watches Vilgax fall with a crooked smile. Ben's flashback ends, and Matthew puts his hands in Ben's shoulders. Myaxx then questions who Mathew is. (Mathew): I am Mathew Anthony Xino. I lost my arm in a battle and replaced it with a cyborg arm. I was an ex-Plumber and a friend of Max Tennyson. (Myaxx): That's quite a name. (Switches to Ben) What are we gonna do now? (Ben): You aren't doing anything. I'm going to planet Mars to see if his ship is resting there. I need to see if it's really him. (Myaxx): You can't go alone. Where's Gwen and Kevin? (Ben): Gwen's busy with her missions, Kevin is in the Null Void. (Myaxx): Kevin is investigating? (Ben:) No, he's doing his time. (Myaxx): What? Why? (Ben): He "killed" Ragnarok, the Plumbers said. Me and Gwen have been trying to find evidence of him not killing him, but his ship got sucked into a black hole, so we couldn't find anything. He's been sending us letters about his days in a cell. (Myaxx): Sounds like he's been doing good. (Ben): He has... (Ben gets into the ship) (Myaxx): Wait, at least take me with you! (Ben): No, you need to stay here. You're hurt. Mathew, go take care of Myaxx. Ben gets inside his ship and heads to the planet Mars, a planet empty, filled with dust... on the outside. But on the inside, it's a giant rest stop for ships. 'Mars' Ben, hiding himself with a hood, has been searching for Vilgax's ship, but couldn't find anything. He decided to go to the'' Mars Shack'', a diner where he thinks Vilgax or his crew members are eating at, if they actually ate... Suddenly, Ben hears an alien scream and goes to find out what happened. It was one of Vilgax's crew members. They were stealing Taydenite. (Ben): (transforms into Heatblast) (attacks drone) WHERE IS YOUR BOSS?! (Galvanic Mechamorph): Pfft, why do you care? Ben tries to scare off the drone by summoning fire around himself and the drone. (Galvanic Mechamorph): Okay, okay! He's not my boss. He just pays me because I work for him... wait... Oh yeah, he is my boss... (Heatblast): WHO is he?! Tell me! (Galvanic Mechamorph): He doesn't show his face... I mean, he does, but I don't see it... I use glasses! I swear! (Heatblast): Take me to him. Now. The Galvanic Mechamorph took Ben to his boss' ship. (Galvanic Mechamorph): There's his ship. Now-- Ben punches the Galvanich Mechamorph's face, tranforms into Rath and starts'' attacking'' the ship. (Rath): Gaaaah! Lemme' tell you something, Vilgax... Where are you?! Show yourself! The ship crew members start shooting Rath. (Rath): Heh, so THAT'S how you wanna play it? Then bring it! (starts attacking the crew members) Rath starts attacking all the ship crew until he reaches the captain's room. (Rath): Lemme' tell you something, Vilgax (opens the door) I-- Whilst opening the door, Rath accidentally sets off a trip wire, exploding the ship. We return back to what happened after Grandpa Max's ship exploded. (Gwen): Ben... (Ben): No... Grandpa!!! (sees the ship) Grrr! (transforms into Jet Ray and chases the ship) Gwen starts to search the wreckage if anyone is still alive while Ben chases the ship that shot Grandpa Max's ship down. (Gwen): Grandpa? Anyone? (gasp) Gwen sees a torn piece of Grandpa Max's shirt. (Gwen): (kneels down) No... Grandpa.... Flashback ends Ben wakes up from the explosion. (Ben): Ugh... Wh-- Vilgax! Ben tries to look at the crowd who are watching in fear at the explosion. Ben starts remembering a tip Grandpa Max told him. During an accident, the first thing people usually do is run to their saftey. The second looks at himself just incase he himself is hurt. The third usually ask himself, "Do I wanna watch this?" And what does a guilty person do? '''Nothing'.'' Ben snapped. He saw a hooded person just walking calmly, going back to his ship. Not giving a single'' fudge''. Ben started chasing the hooded figure, and the hooded figure started running. Ben got to snatch and rip off his hood... He saw the face of Vilgax! (Vilgax): Yes, Vilgax, Conquerer of 10 Worlds, Then-Ruler of the Universe, has returned! Every citizen in Mars remembered that name.'' Vilgax''. Well, it was because he did rule the universe one time and enslaved the whole population (which is a'' long'' story). Evryone started screaming and running. You could even hear some people shouting "We're doomed" and "Impossible! I know he died!" Ben gets a flashback of Vilgax's crooked smile before his death. "I broke you at last!" Ben remembers that chilly voice of Vilgax. (Ben): No... Impossible! Ben, with his face left with fear, stopped chasing the figure. Everything went dark (not literally). 'Earth' Ben returns to Tennyson Tower and brought back all the evidences he has. We see Ben analyzing Vilgax's voice and comparing it with the recent one. One was "I broke you at last!" and the other was "Vilgax, Conquerer of 10 Worlds, Then-Ruler of the Universe, has returned!" Every comparison says "Match" (Mathew): Ben, even if you play that... evil voice over and over again, you wont get anything. (Ben): It says "Match", but that's impossible. I know it is. (Myaxx): Ben, you gotta let it go. He's back, so what? Ben flips the table. (Ben): Gah! No he's not, and I'll show you... Ben takes Myaxx and Mathew to his room and breakes a part of his closet, revealing a secret room within his closet. He starts carrying a giant container and throws it next to Mathew's and Myaxx's feet. The container itself starts opening, revealing Vilgax's dead, cold body. (Ben): You want evidence?!'' THERE'S'' YOUR EVIDENCE! I always check Vilgax's dead body. Everytime and everyday. Just. In. Case. Now I do not know who the impostor is, but I know it's not him. (Mathew): (Puts his hands on his shoulder) If that's Vilgax, then who's the one you just saw...? Somewhere close to Earth, we see a giant glass container with a fady figure inside it. Its eyes start to glow and the container's water starts evaporating to smoke. We see one of the crew members waiting for that'' thing to come out. (Tetramand Crew member): Sir, our reports are saying that the Galactic Barrier of Earth will be turned off at 10 minutes. What shall we do now? (Hooded Figure): Good. Prepare the ships. That barrier is the only thing keeping us from invading Earth. After the shields go down, finally, we can get our revenge... (shows his face, revealing to be Vilgax) on Ben Tennyson! 'Earth' The alarms at Tennyson Towers goes off. (Myaxx): What was that?! Mathew goes to check on the computer. (Mathew): This is weird... The computer said that there is some kind of unidentified virus being sent to NASA... (Ben): NASA? Well, I'm pretty sure they can take care of it... (Mathew): Well it's not the virus we usually get... It's a ''Galvanic Mechamorph... (Ben): Wait, what?! Mathew plays the video sent from NASA. (NASA Technician): We're under attack! (doges a thrown chair and moves the camera to the Galvanic Mechamorph attacking some workers) We need-- (the video stopped) (Mathew): What does a Galvanic Mechamorph want with NASA? (Ben): Wait, that wasn't just a normal Galvanic Mechamorph. I saw that guy at Mars... He was one of Vilgax-- I mean the Vilgax-Impostor's followers! Question is... what do they want with NASA? (Mathew): Ben, NASA, remember? They were the ones who set up the Galactic Barrier protecting Earth from-- (Ben): (gasp) NASA were the ones who set up the Galactic Barrier, which protects the Earth from alien invasions (and meteors...)... This... This isn't just a fight... (Myaxx): It's an invasion... Suddenly, the Earth's sky becomes pitch black and the stars start to vanish. All the people start to look at the sky. (Mathew): What's happening?! (Ben): The stars... they're dying out? (Myaxx): Those aren't stars... those are planets... (Ben): That bright and small? (Myaxx): Nothing's'' impossible''... (Mathew): Then why are they dying out? (Ben): Vilgax...! Suddenly, alien ships start shooting out of nowhere and civillians start to scream. (Ben): You and Myaxx get to Mt. Rushmore. That's the safest place right now. I'll handle the ships and save some civillians. Ben, as Cannonbolt, and transforms into his ball form and start catching civillians and placing them to safety. Vilgax then jumps out of his ship and leaves a giant crater in the ground. (Cannonbolt): Hmph... You're not Vilgax. (Vilgax): Heh... Tennysons, same as ever. They begin to clash. Cannonbolt tries to knock the Wannabe-Vilgax, but failed to do so because Vilgax was too heavy for him. Vilgax then lifts Cannonbolt's ball form and throws him at a Pizza Restaurant. Cannonbolt reaches the Omnitrix symbol and switches to Fourarms. (Fourarms): Let's see you handle me with 2 arms, hot-shot. (charges Vilgax) Vilgax starts to dodge the punches smoothly, while Fourarms start to get tired. Ben, again, switches to Shocksquatch and tries to shock Vilgax, but Vilgax starts fighting back. He starts off with punching Shocksquatch in the face, then kicks him in the right foot, breaking Shocksquatch's balance. The Omnitrix then times off. (Ben): Ugh... Vilgax wasn't that strong before... (Vilgax): Heh, maybe I got stronger. Ben blacks out. At Mt. Rushmore, Mathew and Myaxx try to contact some of the Plumbers. (Mathew): Gah! No signal. Even Ben's old partner, "The Magister of Earth," won't contact us! (Myaxx): No signal, eh? Myaxx pushes Mathew out of the way and starts doing some hacking. (Myaxx): There! We're receiving several incoming messages. (Cooper on the computer): Oh... hello? Anyone there? (Mathew): Hello. This is Mathew, ex-Plumber, using this in Sector 17, Mt. Rushmore. (Myaxx): Are there any Plumber officials there except you? (Cooper): Yeah, but they're busy trying to close the doors. Some of Vilgax's goons are trying to enter the base. (Mathew): We have a message from Ben Tennyson. (Cooper): Ben Tennyson?'' Talk''? Well, that's the first... Mathew tells Cooper the message and told him to pass it on. 'Null Void' At the Null Void, some of the Plumbers open up the cages. Some of the notable prisoners who were freed were Kevin. Manny, and Helen also opened up the portal and went to Earth to help fight Vilgax's invasion. 'Earth' Ben wakes up from his black out and sees that he's in someone's ship, obviously Vilgax's. He tries to move, but he has chains on him. Ben tries to break free, but we see Vilgax, laughing, hidden in the shadows (Vilgax): Heh, try your best, Tennyson, but you'll never break free. They're made of Taydenite. Hardest mineral one can find. (Ben): Why are you doing this, Vilgax?! Couldn't you have stayed dead?! (Vilgax): Oh, what's that, Tennyson? You finally admit that I, lord Vilgax, have returned? (Ben): No... I know you're dead... I always did. (Vilgax): The who? Who, I ask, am I then? (Ben): A monster. A murderer. Not just from aliens, but from families too. (Vilgax): Yours? (Ben): No... Vilgax killed Grandpa, and you're not him. (Vilgax): Heh, I asked you who am I, not what I did. Now, c'mon, say it. (Ben): ... (Vilgax): SAY IT!!! (Ben): Vilgax... Jr. (Vilgax): Hehehehe... You have quite a brain, Tennyson. Even though you stink at Science, you are really a good guesser. (Ben): Now, since I answered your question, why? (Vilgax Jr.): Why?! Revenge Tennyson! REVENGE! You killed my father when I was a child. (Ben): Your father was a sick man. He killed innocent beings. (Vilgax): Sick? My father isn't the only one who's sick. The universe is sick! Evil and corrupted. (Ben): But that doesn't mean killing it. (Vilgax Jr.): And what did you do to him then? Ben looked back a what happened that night. The night he killed Vilgax. He remembers seeing a crib at Vilgax's castle and wondered what it was. That was how he solved who the wanabe Vilgax was. Suddenly, a burst of pink mana appeared. It was Gwen and Kevin, back and ready to fight, along with Myaxx and Mathew with some Plumbers (including Manny and Helen) at their side. (Vilgax Jr.): Ah, an army. You think I wasn't prepared? How silly. Father always told me to be prepared. (claps hands) A whole row of monsters appeared in a single clap, ready to fight. Then a second row appeared, then a third, and so on. At least half of the ship's crew were there... and it was a big''ship. Gwen looked around her surroundings and shot, with her mana, the lights, turning the ship pitch black for a moment. Everyone started battling. Gwen got a chance to break Ben free, too. (Gwen): Miss me, dork? (Ben): (snorts) Not a chance, dweeb. (Kevin): Hey, busy fighting here? (punches a Zs'Skayr's face) (Ben): (transforms into Heatblast) It's hero time! The team, back together, start fighting the baddies, like old times. Gwen starts trapping some goons for Ben to knock out, while Kevin does the Kevin way''. Punching all of the goons one at a time. Myaxx, guarded by Mathew, start to sneak around to the dungeon area of the ship. Myaxx sees some of the prisoners and finds Azmuth in there, along with other Galvans. (Myaxx): Azmuth! (Azmuth): Myaxx? What are you doing here? (Myaxx): We came to save Ben, but we found you guys, too. What do they want with you anyway? (One of the Galvans): They forced us to make their tools, weapons, and armors. (Mathew): C'mon then. Let's set you guys free. (Pushes a button, setting all the prisoners free) Azmuth jumps to Myaxx's shoulders and whispers what seems to be a battle plan. They both nod and go their separate ways. Mathew gives the prisoners a cube which teleports them back down to Earth. Myaxx and Mathew head back to the battle. The team, without a scratch, beat most of Vilgax's goons already. Ben tried to search where did Vilgax go, but saw nothing. He heads searches in one of Vilgax's contaners and searches for an item. (Ben): Nope (throws an item away), Nope (throws a hand away), a Crystal? That's weird... (throws it away) There! (grabs a Null Void bomb) (Gwen): Ben, what are you thinking? (Ben): This is the only way we can finish him. (Kevin): Ben, that isn't a normal Null Void teleporter. That's why it has a bomb in the name. It isn't use on living things. This thing can actually kill. (Ben): If that's the only way, then I have to do it. Ben suddenly hears a laugh from Vilgax Jr. (Vilgax Jr.): Ben Tennyson... Heh, you didn't notice? You've already lost. (Ben): What do you mean? (Myaxx): He means that he planted bombs inside his ships. (Ben): So? This ship'll kill him. (Gwen): No, Ben. Ships. Plural. (Ben): Wait... (Vilgax Jr.): Yes... All those ships in Earth have an explosion power of an atomic bomb. One press from this and boom. (Myaxx): The only way to destroy the is to destroy the ships before exploding... (Kevin): But there is too many of them. (Myaxx): This ship is linked to all the mainframes of the ships at Earth. If you destroy this ship, they all go down. (Vilgax): Muwahahaha. Choose, Tennyson. Earth or me? Give me you, and I let the bombs go off. Get me, though, and boom! Ben whispers to Gwen's ears, leaving her to tears. (Gwen): Ben... (grabs his arm) You don't have to do this... (Ben): (looks at everyone) I have to. It's the only way to save Earth and to stop Vilgax... forever. (Faces Vilgax) Vilgax! Take me, not the Earth. (Vilgax Jr.): Wise choice, Tennsyon. Ben waits for a moment while Vilgax is coming down the steps. (Ben): Now! (Vilgax Jr.): Wh-- What?! Gwen casts a spell that teleports everyone, excluding Ben from the ship. Ben then plants the Null Void Bomb, but it has a timer, giving Ben 4 minutes to go, but he knows that if he leaves, Vilgax will push the button, destroying Earth, so instead, Ben stays and fights Vilgax, preventing Vilgax to set the bomb off, destroying Earth. (Vilgax Jr.): Ah... Such a noble hero. Stay here to make sure I die and not destroy Earth... (Ben): I have to stop you, once and for all. Vilgax Jr. tries to reach the button, but Ben transforms into NRG, burning Vilgax's left hand. (Vilgax Jr.): Oooooh... playing rough, Tennyson? (gets sword) Well, I can, too. Vilgax tries to slice NRG, but Ben switches aliens and tranforms into Echo Echo, cloning himself and trying to confuse Vilgax. (Vilgax Jr.): Gah! (uses his laser to burn all the Echo Echoes) Ben switches to Swampfire and tries to hold Vilgax off. (Vilgax Jr.): You... can't... (Swampfire): Oh, yes I can! The timer of the Null Void Bomb is on 3 seconds. (Null Void Bomb): Bomb detonation in 3... 2... 1... A fiery explosion appears from the sky, everyone on Earth watching. The ships powered by Vilgax Jr.'s ship start to lose its powers and crash down. Everyone starts cheering, but others know something from that ship sacrificed itself to save them. Back at Bellwood Shore, the team watched as Ben sacrificed himself up there, knowing they couldn't do anything to stop him from doing so. They start to mourn, while others cry. Myaxx starts to talk to Mathew. (Myaxx): You never told him yet, did you? (Mathew): What do you mean? (Myaxx): C'mon, I was a face transplanter once. (Mathew): That was from an accident. (Myaxx): Max, I know it's you. (Mathew): Max Tennyson died a hero 5 years ago. I'm nothing but a coward who lost his hand in a crash. (Myaxx): I thought you lost it in a battle? (Mathew): I did... A battle running away from my fears. music :/ Mathew remembers how it happened. Ben and Gwen were crying over the loss of their Grandpa Max, not knowing he actually lived, but was afraid to tell them because he wasn't going to leave them for a time. He was going to leave them forever. He was going to leave them because he got too sloppy. Too lazy during his work. He was forced to leave the Plumbers and resign as a Magister. He remembers that when he woke up from the crash, he lost his left arm. He saw Ben chasing Vilgax's ship, and took it as a chance to leave before he sees him. After the crash, he hid and got a face transplant and turned his arm into a robotic arm. He then changed his identity and started to practice again. To train himself to become better. After that day, he met Ben during a fight with a Forever Knight, and that was when they met. On that day, Max Tennyson was no more. His flashback then ends. (Mathew): I was a coward... After the events of this, Kevin was freed by the Plumbers and Mathew rejoined the Plumbers to train. Azmuth and several other Galvans tried to fix the heavily damaged Galvan Prime II. A golden statue of Ben was later added to Bellwood and a message saying "Bellwood, home of the very own hero, Ben Tennyson" 'Post-credits Scene' Back at Galvan II, which is partly damaged from the Vilgaxian Invasion, we see Myaxx and Azmuth talking. (Azmuth): Good thing you didn't give him the chip yet. He would've declined to all of that. (Myaxx): So what do you want me to do with the chip? (Azmuth): Place it somewhere safe. A Galvan worker then enters the room with a happy face. (Galvan): Sir, Project'' Omniverse'' is ready. (Azmuth): Good. (Myaxx): Wait, what? Now? (Azmuth): Of course now! Since Ben's Omnitrix was destroyed, why not start Project Omniverse'' now''? (Myaxx): So, you're applying that all the fresh batches of new Trixes you built are going to Earth? (Azmuth): Not just Earth. All these Trixes will randomly land on other planets... Heck, even universes. (Myaxx): So you're making millions of weapons and giving it to random organisms? (Azmuth): Ironically,'' yes'', and this time, I'm using my heart. These Trixes will be given to random people. That means that faith will have to lead these Trixes to their weilders... and I belive that faith will take these Trixes to the right person. We see the Galvan giving Azmuth the button. (Galvan): Ready, sir? (Azmuth): Always. (Pushes the button) 'END' Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Grandpa Max/Mathew Xion (flashback, as Grandpa Max) *Azmuth *Myaxx *Cooper *Rook Blonko (mentioned) *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels 'Villains' *Vilgax (fashblack) *Vilgax, Jr. 'Aliens Used' *XLR8 *Four Arms (x2) *Shocksquatch *Heatblast *Jetray (flashback) *Cannonbolt *NRG *Swampfire Trivia *It is revealed that Project Omniverse is how the chosen weilders received their Trixes (in this timeline). *Mathew's full name is M'athew '''A'nthony 'X'ion, with his initals spelling '''MAX. *Ben has not adapted the alias "Ben 10,000" in this timeline. *This is loosely based off of Ben Tennyson: Origins. *Rook has been mentioned as the Magister of Earth. *When Ben was searching for a Null Void Bomb, he stumbled upon a Crystal, giving a reference to The Prime Stones. *Vilgax has apparently ruled the Universe once, but was stopped. *Ben's statue in Bellwood resembles the golden statue of Ben 10,000 in the Ben 10 episode Ben 10,000. Category:Movies